


Bow Ties and Broomsticks

by Darkrealmist



Category: Neopets
Genre: Accidents, Adventure, Alliteration, Ancients, Anger, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Animals, Baked Goods, Bats, Battle, Body Horror, Books, British Slang, Candy, Canon Backstory, Canon Compliant, Card Games, Castles, Celebrations, Chases, Chefs, Chocolate, Collateral Damage, Colors, Comfort Food, Compare and Contrast, Complete, Cooking, Creature Fic, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cupcakes, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Dessert & Sweets, Destruction, Dinner, Dismemberment, Disobeying Orders, Dreams vs. Reality, Eating, Escape, Evil, Explosions, Eyes, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fear, Feeding, Feral Behavior, Ficlet, Fire, Food, Food Critic, Forests, Frosting, Fun, Fur, Games, Gen, Gift Giving, Gluttony, Goblins, Gothic, Gross, Hair, Halloween, Harm to Animals, Haunting, Horror, Imagination, In-Jokes, Inspired by Frankenstein, Inspired by Real Events, Insults, Lizards, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Male Antagonist, Male Protagonist, Marvel References, Metaphors, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mistakes, Money, Monsters, Morbid, Muffins, Mummies, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Nervousness, Nonverbal Communication, Nostalgia, Obedience, Octopi & Squid, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pastries, Pets, Philanthropy, Pigs, Plans, Plushies, Pool & Billiards, Potions, Potions Accident, Presents, Pumpkins, Puns & Word Play, Puppets, Quests, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Recipes, References to Canon, References to Shakespeare, Scents & Smells, Secrets, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slime, Snacks & Snack Food, Some Humor, Sorceresses, Soup, Spell Failure, Spells & Enchantments, Spice, Spiders, Spooky, Sports, Sports Metaphors, Strong Female Characters, Stuffed Toys, Supernatural Elements, Surprises, Survival Horror, Suspense, Team, Team Up, Teasing, Ties & Cravats, Tongues, Touring, Tourism, Toys, Transformation, Travel, Trees, Trick or Treating, Undead, Urban Fantasy, Vomiting, Voodoo doll, Walks In The Woods, Weapons, Werewolves, Wishes, Witchcraft, Witches, Women In Power, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Travel, Worms, Worry, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: October 2009. Edna the Witch is concocting prizes for her month-long Spooky Surprise event, when something unexpected creeps out of her home-cooked brew.





	Bow Ties and Broomsticks

Bow Ties and Broomsticks

Author’s Note: Based on a mysterious Spooky Petpet that has gone unreleased for many, many years ([http://items.jellyneo.net](http://items.jellyneo.net/assets/imgs/items/21534.gif?161)). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Neopets_.

Summary:

October 2009. Edna the Witch is concocting prizes for her month-long Spooky Surprise event, when something unexpected creeps out of her home-cooked brew.

* * *

Edna, struggling sorceress of the Haunted Woods, shuffled about her stony tower, pestling terrifying ingredients into her glowing green brew.

“Army of Undead Cupcakes, in the cauldron boil and bake. Eye of Bloop and toe of Krawk. Wool of Korbat and tongue of Moehog. Deadly Attack Spork and Gummi Worm’s sting. Lizark’s leg and Bowla’s wing. For a Werelupe’s charm of powerful trouble, like an obedience broth boil and bubble.”

The warty witch had allied with her long-time quest buddies, the Brain Tree and the Esophagor, to throw a spooktacular giveaway leading up to this October 31’s darkest of dark nights. Each day starting on the 8th, Neopians were free to visit her in her creepy chasmal keep, and walk away with one goodie bagged handout at random. If she was feeling generous, she might add in some Neopoints.

For the do, she’d cooked up three new kinds of Spooky Food to pass around the folks knocking on her door: Halloween Angry Lobster Dinner, a buttery banquet that would eat the person eating it if not eaten first; Halloween Eyeball Rice, exactly what it sounded like; and Halloween Goblin Soup, a smelly, hairy stew she swore harmed no actual goblins in its preparation.

All the grody “ghoulash” you’d come to expect from a hoary old crone, basically, while getting the most mileage out of slapping the word “Halloween” in front of every gosh darn thing.

Occasionally, she apparated a Halloween Mummy Octopus, Halloween Skull Decoration, Halloween Wishing Well, Halloween Voodoo Puppet, or hardcover copy of _The Eyes Have It_ by accident. Should she dump them in the kiln? Poppycock! She could deal the rejects as well, couldn’t she?

Her last gift Edna christened the Halloween Spyder Eyeball Muffin. She had a clear picture of it in her mind: A spyder done feasting, morbidly moving on to the other eye socket, crawling over pumpkin frosting, chocolate beauty marks, and a set of candy lips.

The mucousy goo inside her cauldron changed colours. White, green, and back to white. Shortening seconds between. Soon, it reached critical mass, and the kettle regurgitated the glop in a grimy, explosive expulsion.

Classically Edna, she’d flubbed the spell. After this many bugger ups and becoming perma-stuck in the shape of a Zafara, you’d think she’d go easy on the haunted spices, but noooo!

A chunk of fuzz in the form of a pool ball rolled out her now-hollow mixing pot. It unpacked itself, a stout critter all head or all body, possessing slits for eyes, a pink nose, knifelike ears, and fangs. Two barbs protruded each of its stocky limbs, and a conspicuous bow tie spruced its chin/belly.

“Sit!” she commanded, trusting it was obsequious.

The unknown Petpet bristled its razor-sharp black fur. Slanting its lidless reds in feral recalcitrance, it scurried across her potion rack, shattering a small compendium’s worth of Battle Magic. Edna chivied the rodent, grasping nothing more than purplish smoke.

It mooned her with its perfectly round posterior, then took off through the window into the immutable dusk.

Gee willikers! What evil had she unleashed on Neovia? And would she ever see it again?


End file.
